Fred On Halloween
Fred on Halloween '''is the 1st episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 30, 2006 (Later reuploaded on April 30, 2008). Description Fred spends his Halloween at home while his mom parties. HE'S GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN! Synopsis Fred spends his Halloween at home while his mom is out at a party. Plot Fred gets left home alone on Halloween while his mom is gone to a party. Fred talks directly to the camera, saying how he is a wizard for Halloween. His mom wanted to save money, so Fred wears a witch hat rather than a wizard hat. Fred says that his mom said that he is not allowed to go trick or treating or use her camera. While he does not go trick or treating, he does use his mom's camera to record the video. Fred goes to play Playstation, but gets frustrated and throws his controller. This causes his Playstation to break, and Fred reveals that his mom brings him to a counselor on account of anger issues. He denies this and gets angry, violently thrashing the camera, blurs of a person appear when the camera is being shaken around. He then sees that he has now broken the camera, though the video continues, showing that the damage must be superficial. He then sees two mysterious figures, one of a man and one of a pony. Fred gets frightened. It jumps cut to Fred wiping his nose and commenting on how people are not suppose to wipe their noses like that and laughs. Fred then says his mom should be home by four 'o' clock, and begins singing about her getting home soon. Fred's mom then arrives home, and she says that she is drunk. It then cuts to his mom's first onscreen appearance, though she is played by Lucas Cruikshank. Cruikshank differentiates the mom from Fred by having a pillow in his shirt, being the first time Fred's mother was seen as overweight. She tells Fred to go to bed in order to avoid her negatively influencing him, but Fred says that he has just been sitting at home for the entire Halloween. He asks her if they can have their own party. His mom complies, and they begin dancing to the song "Watch How I Do This" by Kev Blaze. The episode ends with a screen saying, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN." Transcript (Fred's face is showing up on camera) '''Fred: Is this on? (moves out so we can see him wearing a witch hat with long green hair) Um, I'm Fred. And... (to his mom) ...Mom, I'm not using your camera! (silently shushes as he stifles a laugh) But yeah. As I was saying, I'm Fred, and I want to be a wizard for Halloween. Um, the reason why I'm wearing a witch hat, is... because mom was a witch yesterday - I mean, last year and I want to be a wizard this year, and she - we don't have that much money, so um... she said that I have to wear this witch hat to save a few bucks. Yeah, and something else: um, I can't go trick or treating even though it's Halloween because my mom, um, she went out with some friends to a Halloween party and she left me home alone and she said I can't leave the house. (stifles a laugh) So I just-- I'm just sitting here and she left a few minutes ago, and she told me I can't use her camera, (smirks), but I'm doing it anyway. (inhales & laughs a little) So yeah, I'm pretty bored and it's Halloween... so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. (thinks and has an idea) Maybe I can kill a few hours playing PlayStation... I'm gonna go play PlayStation. (plays his PlayStation, tries to battle on what game he's playing) GO! (frustrated when he lost the battle) FRICKIN' STUPID! (throws controller and gets upset a little) I broke the PlayStation. Um... so... I don't know what I'm gonna tell my mom when she gets home. Yeah, well, about the PlayStation... um... my mom took me to are school counselor a few times. Um, she said that I uh... I have temper problems. But-- I DON'T!!! (shakes the camera angrily) I DON'T WANT TO TELL! NO TEMPER TANTRUM! (continues shaking the camera, screams and cries, as we can basically see an image of Fred standing there in the shaking of the camera, stops shaking, calms down) Oh my god... I think I broke my mom's camera. She's gonna be so mad at me! What am I supposed to tell her now? PlayStation's broke and so is the camera. Frickin' damnit! Frickin'! (screen cuts to a scene where a guy who looks like Fred appears on right side of the screen just standing there, then disappears) Fred: Did you guys see that freakin' idiot? He was so creepy looking. (then another thing appears on the screen, a random blue haired pony doll from My Little Pony, Generation 1, then disappears) Fred: Uh... this is frickin' scary! This is really frickin', frickin' stupid scary! (getting upset, starts crying sadly) I'm scared!(wipes his nose with his arm, stops, softly, gleeful) OK, I'm not supposed to do that; I'm not supposed to wipe my nose. BUT I DID! (getting gleeful and laughing, then shows up time that says, 11:30 pm with an alarm clock) My mom said she'd be home somewhere around... (looks at clock) I think she said about four o' clock. So, she'll be home pretty soon. Let's just waste the time! (sings) Tick! Tock! She's gonna be home soon! Tick! Tock! Yeah, she's gonna be home soon! Tick! Tock! She's gonna be home soon! Yeah, whoo! Yeah, whoo! Tick! Tock! She's gonna be home soon! Tick! Tock! She'll be here soon! Yeah, whoo! Yeah, whoo! Yeah, whoo! Yeah, whoo! Tick! Tock! She's gonna be home soon! Tick! Tock! She'll be here soon! Yeah, whoo! Yeah, yeah, whoo! Whoo! (snaps fingers before the song ends) Yeah! I said, yeah! (off key a bit, opera impression, stops) Fred: (later, when he shows the time that says, 3:57 am with an alarm clock) She should be home any time now. (soon a deep voice from his mom enters) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred! I'm home, and I'm really drunk. Fred: Okay, Mom! (smiles) (scene cuts to Fred's Mom shown before with a puffy like belly) Fred's Mom: Hi Fred. It was a big party. Yeah, uh, yeah. I've been drinking a lot of alcohol and beverages and I don't wanna... I don't wanna make you turn into a frickin' ala-alcoholic... frickin' stupid idiot like me when you grow up. So... yeah. Get to bed! I don't wanna influence you to like, drinking beer when you're older. Fred: But Mom, I wasted my whole Halloween sitting here. Don't you like wanna have like a party or something of our own? Fred's Mom: Okay, let's party! ("Watch How I Do This" music plays as Fred and his mom are dancing weird to it) (Happy Halloween) (MUSIC: "Watch How I Do This" Performed by Kev Blaze Featuring Krayzie Bone, © 2008 Blue Image Entertainment, www.KevBlaze.com) ("Watch How I Do This" music stops, Fred's temper scene repeats) Fred: I DON'T! (shakes the camera angrily) I DON'T WANT TO TELL! NO TEMPER TANTRUM! (continues shaking the camera, screams and cries, as we can basically see an image of Fred standing there in the shaking of the camera, stops shaking, calms down) (Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Man (no dialogue) * Pony (toy, no dialogue) * Fred's Mom Trivia * This is the first Fred video on YouTube as well as the pilot episode of Fred. * This episode is the debut of the characters, Fred and his mom, Mrs. Figglehorn. * This is the only time Fred's mom makes an appearance on screen, her voice is only heard for the rest of the series. * First episode where Fred wears a different shirt besides his Fred shirt. ** The others are Fred on St. Patrick's Day, Fred on the 4th * First episode where Fred sings. Category:Youtube quotes